Crossover Tournament
by Tiraken
Summary: Hector, Lyndis, and Eliwood go to Crossover Tournament with many other famous gameanime characters. This is my first fanfic! R&R!
1. First Day at Tournament School

Crossover Tournament

Author's Notes:

Lol hi it's Tiraken here. I'm just bored so I decided to write a fanfic on a bunch of random characters goin for the gold. Hope you enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 1: First Day at…Tournament School?**

Hector: So this is it, huh? We're finally here.

Eliwood: Yes, the 1289th Annual Crossover Tournament.

Lyndis: Well, c'mon! Let's get goin! See who our opponents are!

**I'm sorry I know it's a horrible intro and many of you don't know who they are…but I'm just blanking right now **

In Front of the Roster:

Lyndis: Wow…That's a lot of people.

Survival Team-Hawk/Xyrho/Shamoo

Maverick Hunter Team-Megaman/Zero/Bass

Ghost Detective Team-Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei

Shaman Team-Yo/Faust/Horohoro

Mario Bros. Team-Mario/Luigi/Peach

Final Fantasy Team-Cloud/Squall/Tidus

Alchemist Team-Edward/Alphonse/Roy

Hyrulian Team-Link/Zelda/Young Link

Dreamland Team-Kirby/Rose/King Dedede

Emblem Team-Eliwood/Hector/Lyndis

Sonic Team-Sonic/Knuckles/Tails

King of Games Team-Yugi/Yami/Kaiba

Street Fighter Team-Ryu/Ken/Akuma

X-Men Team-Wolverine/Cyclops/Gambit

Villain Team-Bowser/Ganandorf/Dr. Wily

Dragon Team-Goku/Gohan/Goten

Eliwood: There we are! The Emblem Team.

Hector: Hah! This must be a joke! Those weaklings don't stand a chance against us!

Eliwood: I wouldn't underestimate them, Hector. Their names seem kind of

Squall: Watch it.

Tidus: Hey, look! It's the Emblem Team!

Cloud: Squall, Tidus. Let's go. The host is waiting for us inside the dome.

Tidus: Alright!

Lyndis: Hey guys, let's follow them.

Hector: Fine. Let's go.

Inside the Dome:

Lakitu: …

Tiraken: It's ok, Lakitu. Welcome, welcome!

Cloud: And you would be…?

Tiraken: Who else! I am the host of this fabulous tournament!

Tidus: Well? Aren't you gonna teach us anything?

Tiraken: Haha…Patience is NOT a virtue…Indeed. **I really hate that saying. **On with the rules, huh? Welcome to the grandest tournament of them all! The Annual Crossover Championships! In this tournament, you will fight and cross swords with many other fantasy teams, and the victors shall receive a grand prize, which is unfortunately yet to be revealed…

Eliwood: Well, if we are going to be fighting so many other "famous" people, I don't exactly want to kill them…

Tiraken: My, the Prince of Pherae himself! Eliwood! Of course you will hurt no one! I guess it's about time I should explain the battle system. Well, in this tournament, we used an advanced system called the NATB. **I'm not going to say what this stands for, but you could say it is "NOT ACTUAL TIME BAR!"(YES!). **This allows nobody to get hurt when a sword "stabs" you, and ends up more of a SSBM stab. You will all fight in teams of three, as you can see. However, only one of your members will be fighting at a time. You may tag out at any time you wish. However, it is not advised to keep your best fighter in the ring, as benched fighters will also play a role. Benched fighters will help to give "supports." Certain people have different supports. Not only that, but the fighting player can choose to activate these supports as well as activating his own specials. Get the picture?

Hector: What…? Say again?

Lyndis: You are very slow…

Tiraken: Ok, as for your dormitories. They are to the East Wing. Each team will have their own rooms. Since it is in the afternoon, you may do as you wish and explore the campus for now. Dinner will be served in a couple hours. As for the battle setup and the first match, they will be announced at dinner. Please, make yourselves at home!

Eliwood: Alright team, let's go! Final Fantasy Team, nice meeting you! See you around!

Squall: Same for you…

Dormitories:

Lyndis: Let's see…3B01…3B02…Ah! Here we are. 3B03.

Eliwood: Hey, where's Hector?

Lyndis: He's over there, with…some short guy. Let's go see.

Hector: Hey! What's wrong with you man! You talk weird.

Mario: Heya! I hava no speecha problema! Eva heard of mea? Mario!

Peach: Mario! Now's not the time! Let's go!

Mario: You hava nota seen the enda of mea!

Hector: Whatever, shorty.

Eliwood: Hector, what was that all about?

Hector: Hah, just decided to ask what the hell was wrong with that Italian.

Lyndis: Hey, we don't want to get off on the wrong foot…

Sonic: Heh, just ignore Mario.

Hector: You know him?

Knuckles: Of course he knows him. They've been rivals since Sega was created. **I can't back that up, so tell me if I'm wrong **.

Tails: Yeah!

Lyndis: And you would be…?

Sonic: We're the Sonic Team. Fastest team around.

Rose: Haha! Sonic! Don't say what you can't prove!

Kirby: Ai! Ai!

Dedede: Hehehe…

Tails: Not them…Oh brother…

Eliwood: And who are they…My god!

Rose: Hehe…We're the Dreamland Team, and we're Star Warriors…

Dedede: Ha! Or in Kirby's case, Star Trainee!

Kirby: Humph! (Sucks in Dedede and spits him out)

Hector: What the HELL was that!

To Be Continued…

Rough start, huh? Sorry, not much time left. Can't do a lot. Please R&R!

Rooks 55: R&R? What? Well I'd say that was helluva random, you made yourself the most idiotic character in the story, so I can only laugh. Okay, so you're the host and there doesn't really seem to be any main characters. (somewhat typical for war/tourney fanfics) Btw…you might want to write in paragraph form, the 1 man talk form hogs up excessive space. (or if you wanted, you can do the one man talk form and put a character sprite rather than a name!) Ah well, more like an intro paragraph rather than a chapter. So…what's the prize? Gwash. Oh yes, are you gunna do team fite team all the way! Or games (crashin boys-street challenge!) where you do things like…fight, relayz….etc...at any rate, go for it.


	2. OMFG

Crossover Tournament

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! Tiraken again. Hope you enjoyed the last fanfic. It was kind of a test trial, so I'm going to try better this time. Be prepared, as this fanfic could go in any direction anytime, from a romance to a humor or even a horror. So, brace yourselves !

Eliwood Hector Lyndis

Rooks55: Haha, thanks for your review. Since you were the only one…

**Chapter 2: OMFG!**

Hector: The HELL did Kirby just do!

Rose: Hehehe! Dummy!

Hector: Hey!

Rose: Haven't you noticed yet? In this world, each of you get special powers!

Eliwood: Sorry, but could you please explain what you just said…?

Dedede: Ow…Look kid. You see, in this world, all of our powers are enhanced.

Lyndis: How so?

Rose: Well, I can be very positive that you're axe and sword skills have improved greatly, and you can probably do moves that you wouldn't even imagine you could.

Hector: Really? Alright then! Dedede, c'mon let's have a practice fight!

Dedede: Kid! You think you can take me on!

Hector: Who you callin' kid? I'm going to OWN you!

Arena:

Rose: Ok, this will be a score match 1 vs 1. Fighters are you ready?

Hector: Bring it on!

Dedede: Pshh…C'mon kid!

Rose: Alright…Begin!

**Yay! Here comes the first paragraph form!**

Since both fighters were hot-headed, they ran straight into battle, hammers and axes above their shoulders. Dedede swung as soon as in range, as his hammer was longer than Hector's Wolf Beil. Hector took the hard blow, then fell back.

Hector: What? I barely felt anything!

Rose: Dummy! Did you forget EVERYTHING Tira said?

With a newfound courage, Hector again ran straight in to attack Dedede. This time, before Dedede could swing, Hector jumped up, leaped of Dedede's hammer head, and did a flip in midair, landing behind Dedede. He then did a 180 hard-swing at Dedede's back. Dedede went flying out of the arena.

Eliwood: Good job, Hector. Sorry, Dedede. Hector can be a bit…rough…sometimes.

Rose: Haha! Don't worry, he'll be fine!

Kirby: Ai ai!

Lyndis: Aw…Little pink cute puffy thing…

Hector: Phew…Hah! This tournament's pretty fun!

Announcement: This is Tiraken. Everybody, please report to the Dining Hall for dinner. Thank you.

Eliwood: C'mon…Let's go.

Dining Hall:

Tiraken: Welcome everyone! I hope you all had a FANTASTIC evening! I can see some of you have already gotten used to this fighting system.

Wolverine: Cut to the crap, Tiraken. I'm not here to listen to your .

Tiraken: Hey…Watch your language.

Ryu: Hey, but he's right. We're not here to waste our time.

Tiraken: Alright…alright. I'll explain everything, and dinner will be served. Our first tournament round will be held two days from now at the arena. The stage will be a Pokemon Stadium in commemoration of the Pokemon who were not included in this tournament. **HEHE! **. The order of matches will be as follows:

Dreamland Team vs Street Fighter Team

X-Men Team vs Sonic Team

King of Games Team vs Maverick Hunter Team

Emblem Team vs Dragon Team

Hyrulian Team vs Alchemist Team

Shaman Team vs Mario Bros. Team

Final Fantasy Team vs Ghost Detective Team

Survival Team vs Villain Team

I hope you are all ready for the grand day. Good luck to one and all! (POOF vanish!)

Wolverine: Screw! What the is wrong with that guy!

Edward: I'm out of here. Let's go, Alphonse!

Alphonse: Wait…wait…!

Goku: C'mon! Hurry waiter! Bring in the food!

Kirby: Ai ai!

(Hot waitress walks out.)

Sailor Moon: Be quiet! Because in the name of Earth, I will punish you !

During Dinner:

Eliwood: Looks like we're taking on the Dragon Team.

Lyndis: You know, I've heard about them before. They are expected to do highly well.

Hector: And how do you know this!

Lyndis: You'd expect that from a team who's saved the Earth about ten times…**Again, I was too lazy to count so I cannot verify**

Eliwood: Well, their team captain sure is eating a lot…

(Looks over at Goku and sees Sailor Moon running around with plates serving him)

Lyndis: Oh well, c'mon let's go to sleep. Better get some training in tomorrow.

Eliwood: I agree. Let's go.

Emblem Dorm:

Lyndis: Well, you two boys can sleep outside. I need my privacy.

Hector: Hey! This is OUR dorm! Not yours!

Eliwood: It's fine, Hector. Let's go. We can sleep on the couch and the floor.

Lyndis: Good night! (Shuts door)

Eliwood: Well, I guess it's time we waited for tomorrow.


	3. Field Day!

Crossover Tournament

Author's Note:

Well, no reviews for the last fanfic because I wrote it 5 minutes ago…

**Chapter 3: Field Day!**

Lyndis: Rise and shine, boys! It's time to go training!

Hector: (Yawns) What…so early…?

Eliwood: Yeah, she's right. Our fight is tomorrow. Let's train! Get up!

Training Center:

Hector: Screw! This place is HUGE!

Lyndis: Wow…How rich is this Tiraken guy anyways?

Tiraken: Not very.

Hector: HOLY SCREW! Where'd you come from?

Tiraken: I have a quantum teleporter in my room.

Lyndis: And that's not being very rich?

Tiraken: I invented it. I may not be rich, but I am smart! **Please don't comment on this**. Well what brings you guys here today? You wish to train?

Eliwood: Yes, actually. We do.

Tiraken: Right this way. Some of the others have just started.

Inside Training Room:

Tiraken: So, do you guys want to fight the computer, other people, or simply train in practice mini-games?

Eliwood: I think we should practice against the computer.

Tiraken: Are you sure…?

Lyndis: Why? What's wrong with that?

Tiraken: Well…You'll see…I hope…

Hector: I'm first!

Tiraken: Um…Wait…I think you should go against the computer…together…

Eliwood: Fine. Let's go, team!

Fight Computer:

Computer: Sequence initiated. Commence fight in 3…2…1…

Eliwood stood proudly on the stage as the first fighter, prepared to lunge his sword at any moment. The computer was hologram-generated. The member on the stage seemed like shady ninja-assassin. Eliwood waited for his opponent's move. Suddenly, the ninja disappeared. Confused, Eliwood turned around only to see a blade strike at him. Eliwood took the blow and got straight back up. However, the ninja appeared again striking with a small dagger. Luckily, Eliwood escaped the shot and countered with a lunge from his Emblem Sword. The ninja slowed down for a moment, only to disappear again.

Lyndis: Eliwood! Let me handle this one!

Eliwood jumped out of the stage, and Lyndis walked in. The ninja threw a star projectile at Lyn. As it was about to hit her, she disappeared herself. The two clashed in random spots in the air. Nobody could follow their movements.

Hector: Use my support, Lyn!

A glowing energy surrounded Lyn, and the next time they clashed, the ninja fell to the ground. KO!

Tiraken: Well done! Good job, I can see you have much teamwork.

Hector: Hah! It was all thanks to my support!

Lyndis: No…It was because of my skills!

Hector: My support!

Lyndis: My skills!

Eliwood: Stop…You guys…

Tiraken: Haha…Well, you guys can go have your lunch now. See you around! (Poof!)

Hector: SCREW! Make him stop doing that…

Eliwood: C'mon guys, let's go to lunch.

Cafeteria:

Bowser: Hey cutie! What's your name?

Shamoo: Go away, you big fatty.

Bowser: Watch who your talking to there! Know your place in society!

Xyrho: Hah…She can say what she wants to you.

Ganandorf: Enough! Leave, Bowser.

Bowser: C'mon! I was just having a bit of fun with her!

Emblem's Table:

Lyndis: My god, so many arguments already.

Eliwood: Yes, this cannot be a good sign.

Hector: Hey guys, let's go fight a team after lunch!

Eliwood: Good idea, Hector. Let's.

Lyndis: Well, who should we fight?

Hector: Let's fight the Villain Team!

Eliwood: No, I can sense an aura around them. We are not ready to fight them yet.

Lyndis: How about the Mario Team?

Eliwood: Good idea, Lyn. Hey Mario!

Mario: Whata? Whata is wronga with a youa people? Can'ta you seea I'm havina luncha?

Peach: Calm down, Mario. Yes, Lord Eliwood?

Eliwood: Would your team like a practice fight against mine?

Mario: Alrighta suckas!

Field Arena:

Peach: Ok, this will be a team match. 3 vs 3, official tournament rules.

Hector: I'm on first.

Mario: So ama ia.

Peach: Ready? Begin!

This time, Hector decided a more defensive approach. He stood his ground and waited for Mario to attack first. Mario took this as an insult and instantly used his first special. Mario summoned a bunch of fireballs in his hands and tossed about 30 at Hector. Surprised, Hector placed his axe in front of him and tried to block the rapid fire. Although Hector blocked the first 20, the last 10 hit him, and he was stunned. Mario followed up with a trip dive and then a block punch. A bit dizzy, Hector got up and prepared to attack. Hector's overdrive was full **Limit, overdrive, same thing** and he used his special. He placed his axe behind his back, and bent his knees.

Hector: Eat this, you Italian freak! WOLF FANG STRIKE!

A yellow aura surrounded Hector, and he dashed up to Mario. He struck his axe at Mario with such amazing speed, Mario wasn't even able to respond.

Mario: Owowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowoww!

Just as Hector was about to take the KO blow, a pink aura surrounded Mario, and he got back up.

Hector: WHAT THE! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Peach: Haha! You forgot about supports!

Mario jumped out of the stage, and Luigi jumped in to replace him. Seeing this, Hector switched off, and in came Eliwood. Luigi came to Eliwood and performed the Luigi Tornado. Surprised, Eliwood took the full blow and was swung to the other side of the arena. Eliwood got back up, and aimed his sword at the air. A flash surrounded it, and he lunged a quick one hit blow at Luigi. Unexpectedly, Luigi was blown back and bounced of the arena side.

Eliwood: Haha, my Lunge is quite an effective move.

This bought enough time for Lyndis to replace Eliwood. Lyndis took Eliwood's support and a red aura surrounded her. She drew a bit of her blade out, and charged forward, disappearing. Three copies of her surrounded Luigi, then a flame attack swarmed around him. Lyndis finally appeared behind Luigi. She jumped back to her beginning position, sheathed her sword, and Luigi was done. KO!

Hector: Hah! Good one Lyn! Using your attack with Eliwood's flame support.

Peach: Oh dear! Luigi, are you alright!

Luigi: Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh!

Mario: Fina! Youa wina! Don'ta expecta tooa wina in the tournamenta!

Eliwood: Good job, team. Let's call it a day.

Lyndis: Fine. Hope we can do well in the tournament…

Author's Notes:

Haha! Well, hope you liked the first 3 chapters. The fourth will be the start of the tournament, as well as many introductions to specials. See ya!


	4. Tiraken Tournament Round One!

Crossover Tournament

Author's Notes:

Anyways, here's Chapter 4. Some of the tournament battles/characters won't actually be mentioned…The results will simply be given out. I'm in a good mood right now, so I hope I can make a better fanfic! Happy reading !

**Chapter 4: Tiraken Tournament Round One!**

Lyndis: Alright, tournament! Here we come!

Hector: Hah! For once I agree with you! We're going to OWN this!

Eliwood: Hector, must you own everything…?

Hector: Good question…Let me think for a second…

Battle Dome:

Tiraken: Here comes the first round people! Are you ready?

Wolverine: Heh…Born ready.

Sonic: Bring it on, wolf boy.

Tiraken: Alright. A 3 vs 3 match starting now. Sonic Team VS X-Men Team. Today's course is a water arena. Good luck not falling in!

Outside:

Lyndis: Guys! Hurry! We're going to miss the start of the first match!

Eliwood: C'mon Hector. Move!

Hector: (pant…pant…pant…)

Battle Dome:

Lyndis: Great! We made it!

Eliwood: We're a bit late, but they haven't started to do much yet.

Hector: C'mon let's grab a seat.

The two famed fighters stood on opposite sides of the pool, standing on the floating platforms. Sonic decided to make the first move, and jumped platform by platform towards Wolverine. Prepared, Wolverine struck out as Sonic jumped over him, but Sonic flashed for a second and appeared right behind him and performed a midair slash. Wolverine fell forward, but leaped of the platform just in time to land on another. Angry, Sonic jumped up and performed one of his specials. He started spinning in midair extremely fast enough to hover, and blue spikes shot out of him towards Wolverine. Wolverine countered with his own special, and shot spikes out of his knuckles. The two sets of spikes canceled each other out, however shrapnel shot out from the explosion and hit both of the fighters. Tired, Sonic switched out to his partner, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Bring it on! A fight of knuckles!

Wolverine: I don't think so!

With this, Wolverine also switched out into Gambit. This pissed off Knuckles, but he couldn't do anything about it. Knuckles jumped up high in the air and charge-dived at Gambit with his special, Power Bomb. Calmly, Gambit drew a deck of playing cards out of his hand.

Tails: What is he going to do with that?

Gambit pressed his fingers on the cards, and shot out all 52 of them in a line at the diving Knuckles. Surprised, Knuckles couldn't think of anything to do!

Tails: Knuckles! Support! Support!

A yellow aura surrounded Knuckles, and he quickly barrel rolled and blew away all the cards, but ending his Power Bomb. Gambit drew out a metal stick and prepared for close range battle. It was pretty much one-sided, as Knuckles continuously struck with fist after fist, and all Gambit could do was defend. At that point, a red aura surrounded Gambit, and Cyclops' beam shot through the course, hitting Knuckles and stunning him. With this opportunity, Gambit was about to finish the fight when a blue aura surrounded Knuckles, and he disappeared. Knuckles teleported far to the other side of the pool, where the anxious Tails switched out with him. Although disappointed, Gambit got back to his fighting stance and drew out four dices, one between each of the fingers in his right hand. He shot three of them at Tails, and jumped up in midair before shooting the final one. Tails swiped away the first three, but the last one hit him in the stomach and exploded. Tails fell into the water, and Gambit waited on the platform.

Tiraken: Well, it seems this battle is over. I guess, the victor of Round1 is—

Suddenly, the entire pool started shaking, and bubbles could be found forming at the surface. With a gust, the entirety of the water swung up in a revolving cyclone, aimed straight at Gambit. Gambit took the entire hit, and hit the bottom of the pool. The water settled, and Tails was seen with his tails slowing down from a Heli-Spin. KO!

Tiraken: Impressive, impressive! The victor is Sonic Team!

Sonic: Good job, Tails! Looks like you're getting better!

Tails: Thanks, Sonic!

Waiting Room:

Lyndis: Whoah! That was one incredible fight!

Eliwood: Don't be too impressed. I'm sure this tournament has a lot more waiting for us. We're up next. Rest up, and good luck!

Hector: Hah! We won't need it!

Battle Dome:

Tiraken: Ok, so after a water re-fill, we're going to now start our next fight! Emblem Team VS Dragon Team! Are you ready?

Goku: Good luck!

Eliwood: You as well…

Tiraken: Alright! Fight 2! Begin!

As soon as Tiraken said the word, Goku fired a barrage of ki blasts aimed at Eliwood. The relentless attack continued for over a minute, before finally Goku stopped and the smoke cleared. However, Eliwood was still standing, weak, with his sword raised. Goku flew straight at him, and continued with an endless round of punches. Eliwood, unskilled at hand combat, took every hit. Goku ended the round with a headbutt and Eliwood hit a platform before falling into the water.

Hector: Eliwood!

Goku went Super Saiyan 3 before charging up for a quick miniature Spirit Bomb which he aimed where Eliwood fell. The bomb explosion lasted for over five minutes. Eliwood jumped out of the water, and quickly tagged out, weak and disoriented. Lyndis tagged in, prepared to avenge her friend. Goku flew up the Lyndis with a Ki Bomb prepared in his hand. Lyndis dodged just in time, disappeared, and reappeared behind Goku for her special, Backstab. Lyndis hooked onto Goku with her legs, and planted a deep dagger stab before disappearing again. Goku could barely get up, and tagged out. Gohan came in, and prepared to attack Lyndis.

Hector: Lyn! Let me fight!

Although unwilling, Lyndis switched off for Hector. Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2 immediately. However, this bought time for Hector who prepared to show his newfound special. He charged up and took a heavy shot straight against the platform he stood on.

Hector: Shattering Hell Fire!

The water split open and fell into the giant crack of the entire stadium. The stadium almost split in half, and as Gohan fell down, a giant fire rose from the deep and burned Gohan with a bomb-like explosion. Hector tagged out for Lyndis to finish the fight. Unpredictably, Gohan mustered up his strength and got up. He quickly tagged out to his younger brother, Goten. As Goten had been watching at the sidelines for quite a while, he was extremely psyched up. He went straight into Super Saiyan and charged at Lyndis with a fast round of punches and kicks. Lyndis dropped her blade and received the full attack. Lyndis fell back, but as she got up to pick up her blade, Goten came with a fully charged Kamehameha wave. Lyndis tried to block, but again the attack came through her defenses. She barely managed to crawl up before Goten kneed her in the stomach, sending her into the air. Goten teleported above her and performed the DBZ Special, Spine Buster. He held his two hands together in a fist, and shot her straight back at the stadium. Lyn flew back into the stadium and crash-landed on a platform. Goten dived and elbowed her in the back. Lyndis stayed lying on the floor.

Tiraken: Well, in times like these, I guess I'll have to count……1…….2……

A wounded Lyndis stood up, ready to take her revenge.

Eliwood: Lyn! No! Tag out, quickly! You can't keep fighting!

Lyndis acted as if she had not heard this. She had reached maximum overdrive, and used both Hector and Eliwood's supports. As the silver aura surrounded her, she withdrew a blade of fire and ice out of her hand. Surprised, Goten prepared another Kamehameha wave to launch at her. Goten fired his half-charged wave, but Lyndis disappeared. She appeared in flashes all around the stadium, almost ten times per second. Suddenly, thirty images of her flew in, and all slashed with a strong blow. Goten fell out of the air, and landed on the platform. KO!

Tiraken: My god! Holy…The tough victory is given to the Emblem Team!

Hector: Good job, Lyn! Nice attack!

Eliwood: Yes, indeed. But next time, please tag out…

Lyndis: Thanks…and yes I will…(she falls down onto the floor, tired and weary)

End of Round 1:

Tiraken: Here are the results for today's round. Good luck next time to the losers, and for the winners, keep with effort!

Dreamland Team vs Street Fighter Team Dreamland Team

X-Men Team vs Sonic Team Sonic Team

King of Games Team vs Maverick Hunter Team Maverick Hunter Team

Emblem Team vs Dragon Team Emblem Team

Hyrulian Team vs Alchemist Team Hyrulian Team

Shaman Team vs Mario Bros. Team Shaman Team

Final Fantasy Team vs Ghost Detective Team Final Fantasy Team

Survival Team vs Villain Team Villain Team


	5. Got Milk?

Crossover Tournament

Author's Notes:

Yay! Finally! A fan! How long I have waited for my work to finally be appreciated .… Anyways…

paladin2007: Sorry for two things. First of all, the reason why the story is so confusing between scenes is that when transferring from Word- it deleted my horizontal lines that run across the page (I don't know how to get them back). I will try to find a new way to change scenes. Second of all, I'm VERY sorry for making Ghost Detective and Alchemist Team lose. No, I do not hate them. In fact, here's a list of my favorite anime: Prince of Tennis, Full Metal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho. So, I included them in the first place because I love that show, but I figured they wouldn't be of much benefit to the plot itself…So…I decided to kill them off in the first round . Sorry! I'll try to bring Alchemist Team back…Maybe…

On with the story!

**Chapter 5: Got Milk?**

Lyndis:……Where am I………?

Eliwood: Finally you wake up! You had Hector and I worrying for an entire day!

Hector: Me? Worry for her? You're kidding me, right?

Eliwood: Hector, this is not the time. Here, help me pick her up.

Lyndis: What…what happened?

Eliwood: Well, you finished off Goten and then you fainted due to over exhaustion. Tiraken sent a doctor as soon as you fainted.

Lyndis: Tiraken? Oh…What are the new standings?

Eliwood: Well…go and take a look yourself!

_In front of standings board:_

Lyndis: What! What the HELL happened!

Eliwood: Why? What's wrong?

Lyndis: How the HELL did a group of National Alchemists lose to some spoiled Elves!

Eliwood: Well, Roy and Ed got into a fight on the sidelines and Alphonse forfeited the match to stop them. In fact, they hadn't even had any contact with the enemy.

Lyndis: Arrg! Take me to the leaving room!

Eliwood: Wait! Lyndis! Don't jeopardize your health!

Hector: Hah! She's fine!

Eliwood: But…..

_Leaving Room:_

Lyndis: Where the HELL are they!

Eliwood: Lyndis! Stop swearing! You are the princess of Sacae! Set a good example! **Sorry if I got that wrong, at least that's what I remember she is…**

Lyndis: I don't' give a 'in ! Those es lost to a PATHETIC team!

Mario: Hey-a! Who-a are you-a talking-a about-a?

Lyndis: Ed, Alphonse, and Roy! How could they lose that match?

Mario: Well-a! If-a you-a want-a to-a see-a them-a, they-a are-a over-a there-a!

Lyndis: (Pushes Mario out of the way) YOU GODDAMN IMBECILES!

Edward: (Turns his head)

SLAAP!

Lyndis: (Turns into a monster) YOU LOST THE FRICKING MATCH! IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE WON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOSE YOU…

(Everyone's eyes turn to Lyndis)

Lyndis: Oops…Did I overdo something…?

Hector: Let's go…(Drags Lyn out)

Eliwood: Um…I apologize for Lyn's behavior. Please excuse her she's still recovering from her fight…

Alphonse: It's alright. My brother should be fine…

Edward: I'm NOT FINE! NEVER TALK FOR ME!

Alphonse: Sorry…Ed…

Edward: URG! What the heck was that for!

Eliwood: Well, as you can see, she's upset that you lost your match…

Edward: Why does she give a crap about us?

Eliwood: Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know either.

Roy: Don't worry, we would've lost anyways.

Edward: HEY! Don't interrupt! You're the one who made us lose! You have no right saying that!

Roy: Shut up for once, would you! Look, don't underestimate the Hyrulian Team. They may seem useless, but I've heard their supports and specials are quite beyond imagination.

Eliwood: I see. Thank you for your advice. I bid you farewell, and good luck. Hope we meet in next year's tournament!

Edward: Yeah yeah…Whatever…

Alphonse: Bye!

_Courtyard:_

Lyndis: ARRG! LET ME AT HIM!

Eliwood: Lyndis! Calm down at once!

Lyndis:……

Eliwood: Look, the Alchemist Team told me that the Hyrulian Team is actually quite a strong force.

Hector: Hah! I'll bet they won't stand a chance against my Wolf Beil!

Announcement: Hello! Tiraken again! All remaining participants, please report to the Auditorium!

Eliwood: Let's go. Lyn…Are you better?

Lyndis: I'm…I'm fine now…I guess…..

_Auditorium:_

Tiraken: Hello, again! Hope all of you have been having a good time around the campus! Now, the point of this meeting is to announce our next orders and arena, as well as a special surprise!

Bass: Heh…Show us Tiraken! Quick! Or taste the wrath of my buster…

Tiraken: Fine…fine….Well, these are the standings for Round 2! This will be held again, the day after tomorrow:

Maverick Hunter Team vs Sonic Team

Dreamland Team vs Villain Team

Final Fantasy Team vs Shaman Team

Emblem Team vs Hyrulian Team

Tiraken: Well, the course will be the forest right behind me. Of course, it will be a bit tough to track your enemy, so the main stage will have only tree stumps rather than full-grown trees.

Bass: And the surprise…?

Tiraken: In the event of Mario leaving…we're going to celebrate with an EX-MARIO PARTY!

Everyone: WTFH!

Tiraken: Well…Fine. Just one mini-game. The winner will receive a class up item.

Bass: Hah! This makes everything a bit more interesting! So, what's the game?

Tiraken: Well, the mini-game will be the person who drinks these gallons of milk the fastest!

Bass: MILK!

Tiraken: Yes, in a Mario Party this would be who can press the "A" button the fastest. However, this time, it is the person who has the biggest appetite for MILK!

Bass: Wait…wait…what kind of milk is this…?

Tiraken: Nonononononononono! You are NOT going perverted on me! This is plain, simple breast—I mean…. cow milk.

Lyndis: I'm not drinking that until I know exactly what it is…

Tiraken: Alright! Look, there's cow back there, see?

Cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lyndis: Fine…

Tiraken: The contest begins tonight after dinner! Good luck to one and all!

Author's Notes:  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!


	6. Got Milk? II

Crossover Tournament

Author's Notes:  
What's up? Sorry for the long time no update. Been a bit busy with schoolwork (Yeah…3 days is a long time). Well, let's begin with the milk mini-game! (YES! Cow milk, ok? Damn it…)

Chapter 6: Got Milk? 2

Lyndis: What the heck is wrong with you, Tiraken? Where do you come up with these sick, twisted games?

Tiraken: Hey! Drinking milk is not sick and twisted! It is a good part of a balanced breakfast! Plus, if you win, you get to become a Blade Lord…

Lyndis: (considers…) Fine.

Tiraken: So teams, which one of you will be participating?

Kirby: Ai, ai!

Cloud: Sure…Whatever…

Bass: Hah! I'll own you all!

Sonic: Prove it!

Young Link: MILK! MILK!

Yo: Nah…We already have a good enough class…

Eliwood: Yes, Tiraken. My group will join.

Tiraken: Where is the villain team…Hm…Oh well, let the milk-drinking games, begin!

Bass: Dumb idiot, you didn't even explain the rules yet…

Tiraken: Oh…Right…Oops! Sorry about that…

Lyndis: .

Tiraken: Well, here goes. Each team member much drink one of the following types of milk: Low fat, Chocolate, and Fresh (AKA just out of the udder). Each team member will take turns running into the ring, taking their cup of whatever milk they choose, and drink it, place the cup down, tag out, then switch. However, the player within the ring CAN fight! Once you are done with your milk though, or you are tagged out, you may no longer attack. You may only attack WHILE drinking! As in, you may only attack while there is milk going down your throat! Spill your milk, and drink it off the floor! Any questions?

(Silence)…

Tiraken: Ok, then. Choose your cups of milk, the ring is over there. Gather round!

Around the Milking Ring 

Tiraken: Ready, set, GO!

Megaman, Tails, Dedede, Squall, Link, and Hector all rush in for the milk. Being the lightest, Tails gets to the milk first, and grabs a cup of chocolate milk. Megaman, Squall, and Link get there second, and grabs a cup of low fat milk. Hector and Dedede, being the heaviest, get there last and pick a cup of low fat milk as well. After Tails was almost done with his, he decided to attack. He swung his tail out as a helicopter at everyone, trying to spill their milk. However, Megaman finishes his milk and tags out for Zero, who immediately rushes in for a cub of chocolate milk. While drinking, he fends of Tails with his sword, and Tails finishes to tag off for Knuckles. The rest all finish together, and Zelda, Tidus, Rose, and Eliwood tag in. Zelda and rose grabbed their team's chocolate milk, and Eliwood and Tidus took the fresh milk for their team.

Lyndis: Thank you, Eliwood!

As Knuckles nears the end, he punches Zero hard on the face, who drops his milk, although there was little left. Zero gets on the floor and swallows a bit of milk, while using his hands to grab Knuckles and hitting him against the floor. The two finish and tag out for their final counterparts, Bass and Sonic. Zelda finishes, and tags for Young Link quickly. Tidus, Rose, and Eliwood finish together, and tag out for Cloud, Kirby, and Lyndis.

Lyndis: Oh…crap! Not Kirby and Young Link!

The five all reach the milk together, and grab their team's remaining cup. Kirby practically SWALLOWS his milk whole, while Young Link comes into a close second. The two race for the ring's edge, Kirby slightly in front. Suddenly, Lyndis turns invisible and appears right in front of the two. She withdraws her sword and whacks the two in their stomachs with the flat side of her sword. The two fall over from drinking too fast and stomach pains. Lyndis quickly finishes, but before she got there, she was shot by Bass. Sonic was slowly drinking the fresh milk, as he hated it. Lyndis was trying to get up, but Bass rushed past her.

Megaman: Yes! Class upgrade! Yay!

Lyndis disappeared again, and touched the ring a moment before Bass.

Tiraken: Emblem Team wins!

Rose: Hah! You were just lucky! Kirby ate the entire buffet at lunch..So…

Young Link: Oh…Diarrhea…Pain…

Lyndis: Ew…

Tiraken: Here are your class upgrades!

(And blah blah blah all that thunder cracks and…yeah…you get it…)


End file.
